Troublesome 3
by Chibi Isis-Chan
Summary: tiow3


Jonouchi: (leise) Wisst ihr was er gemeint hat? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was er meint.°  
  
Honda: (Zuckt die Achseln) Keine Ahnung...  
  
Mako: Ganz einfach; Wir sollen zusammen halten und am selben Strick ziehen. Zeigen wir den andern, wies geht, machen sie es uns gleich. Wie bei der See... wenn die Crew nicht aufeinander abgestimmt ist, kentert das Boot. Ich meine, ich bin ja auch kein erleuchteter Weiser oder so... aber das war doch klar!  
  
Jonouchi: Ach so... . Dan sollten wir als gutes Vorbild vorangehen.  
  
Jikangire: Nun den , ich werde auf Patrouille gehen. Ich habe gestern nicht weit von hier Spuren von Zauraskern gesehen.  
  
Honda: Zauwas?  
  
Lizeth: Zaurasker. Ich werde nach Kessho sehen. Ihr werdet noch früh genug sehen, wer und was er ist. ^-^  
  
Honda: "Was"? Ist er ein Tier?  
  
Lizeth: Ein ganz besonderes Tier... und von Kindesbeinen an mein bester Freund. (Dann verschwindet er zwischen den Büschen)  
  
Honda: Bizarr...  
  
Seneb: Wollen wir jetzt angeln gehen oder nicht? Ich bin kein Freund von Kaffee-Kränzchen! Das ist etwas für alte Tanten! So gehen sie in das Zelt wo sie die Angelruten nahmen , während Atemu sich den Bogen nimmt. Als sie wieder rauskamen wartete Suzu bereits auf sie .  
  
Suzu: Dan können wir also jetzt aufbrechen.  
  
Atemu: Ja, wir sind soweit.  
  
Suzu: Dan werden wir zuerst unsere Fischer zu einem besonderen Angelplatz bringen wo die grössten Fische springen.  
  
Seneb: Mir egal, wo es ist, wenn wir nur endlich gehen.  
  
Honda: Mir ist es nicht egal. Ich will nicht dort angeln, wo Yami Malik herumschleicht.  
  
Seneb: Wir gehen ja auch ganz sicher nicht zu dem!  
  
Su: Wieso nicht?  
  
Seneb: Hä? O.o  
  
Su: Dann ist er nicht so allein. ^-^  
  
Seneb: ..... x_x  
  
Suzu: Folgt mir jetzt, bitte! Um diese Zeit beissen die Fische am besten. (dann geht sie vor.)  
  
Jonouchi: Wie nennt man eigentlich dieses Land?  
  
Suzu: (ohne umzudrehen) Dies ist das Königreich Ehb.  
  
Honda: ... kann es sein, das du nicht so viel von uns hältst wie Su und Lizeth? °  
  
Seneb: .... Ihr wahrt bisher aber auch nicht sehr überzeugend. Ausser schnattern und Zeit versäumen habt Ihr überhaupt nichts geleistet.  
  
Honda: "Ihr" Und DU?  
  
Seneb: Ich habe immerhin bewiesen, das Loyal bin, oder? (Dann zieht er Bakura mit sich und folgt Suzu nach)  
  
Honda: Loyal Bakura gegenüber, das ist auch schon alles... -_-  
  
Jonouchi: Es ist immerhin ein Anfang , oder nicht ?  
  
Atemu: (schultert seinen Bogen) Ja, das ist es. (er läuft nun zu den Anderen und schliesst zu Suzu auf.)  
  
Auch die anderen laufen los. Nun sind sie zusammen unterwegs.  
  
Honda: Hey Duke... wolltest du eigentlich nicht nach Amerika, wegen Dungeon Dice Monsters?  
  
Duke: Doch, schon...  
  
Mai: Wir wurden alle aus dem Privat-Leben gerissen. So kann's gehen.  
  
Honda: Na ja... nicht, das es MICH stören würde... nur die Reise im alten Ägypten liegt noch nicht soooo lange zurück...  
  
Seneb: Wird es dir etwa zu viel? Dann hätten sie dich zuhause lassen sollen...  
  
Honda: Es wird mir nicht zu viel!  
  
Noa: Ich weis immer noch nicht, wieso ich hier bin... und wofür...  
  
Jonouchi: Jammern bringt nichts .Heute Abend werden wir erfahren warum man uns hergeholt hat. Bis dahin sollten wir uns in Geduld üben.  
  
Noa: Das sagst ausgerechnet du... -_- °  
  
Honda: WOAH!!! °o°  
  
Seneb: Was ist denn? õ.o  
  
Honda: Da! Seht euch DAS an! (Er zeigt hoch auf einen Ast auf dem ein Eichhörnchen ähnliches Wesen mit vier Armen sitzt) ... vier Arme und zwei Beine...  
  
Noa: Wir können auch zählen, Honda!  
  
Suzu: (ein Lächeln huscht über ihre Lippen) Das ist ein Squirlin. Es sind sehr neugierige Wesen.  
  
Honda: Also harmlos?  
  
Su: (Lacht) Nein, es ist ja sooooo gefährlich...  
  
Honda: Seeehr witzig... -_- Das Squirlin klettert runter und geht nahe an sie heran und blickt sie mit grossen Augen an.  
  
Jonouchi: (erstaunt) Hey, es zeigt vor uns überhaupt keine Angst.  
  
Anzu: Es sieht sooo süss aus, richtig zum knuddeln. ^-^  
  
Su: Ja, sie sind süss... aber du hast noch keinen Polllob gesehen. ^-^  
  
Honda: Polllob? O.0  
  
Su: Es sind erst Polllob Keime, dann Polllob Zwerge und dann erst richtige Polllobs.  
  
Noa: Es scheint hier eine ganz andere Tierwelt zu sein als bei uns... °  
  
Su: Ja das ist korrekt. Ich bin mir sicher, das es euch hier gefallen wird.  
  
Seneb: .... (er geht zum Squirlin) ... es hat wirklich keine angst... °  
  
Da hüpft das Squirlin Seneb auf den Kopf. Dann springt es weiter auf Bakura's Schulter.  
  
Seneb: Hey...  
  
Bakura: ( erstaunt) Dieses Kerlchen ist wahrlich vorlaut,. Irgendwie scheint es zu wissen, dass wir keine Gefahr für ihn sind. Mag er es , wenn ich Ihn streichle?  
  
Suzu: (sie lächelt) Sie sind sehr Kontaktfreudig. Ich glaube nicht das es was dagegen hätte.  
  
Seneb: Ich habe den Eindruck, das es gestrichelt werden möchte...- -°  
  
Honda: Tja...  
  
Da fällt plötzlich ein Waldräuber aus dem Gebüsch. Er hat ein Messer im Rücken. Gleich hinter dem Gebüsch sind nun aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören.  
  
Räuber1: HE! WER BIST DU? ..URGH..  
  
Räuber2: DAFÜR WIRST DU BÜSSEN!!!  
  
Honda: Was ist denn jetzt los?  
  
Su: Waldräuber... der Kleidung nach stammen sie aus Zadikiel's Gruppe...  
  
Yugi: Aber wer...  
  
Da verstummt der Lärm wieder und eine totenstille kehrt ein. Der Squirlin sitzt nun ängstlich dreinschauend auf Bakura's Schulter.  
  
Bakura: (nimmt den Squirlin vorsichtig von seiner Schulter und streichelt es um es zu beruhigen) Hab keine Angst, niemand wird dir etwas zu Leide tun. Ich werde dich beschützen.  
  
Atemu: (blickt ernst drein) Wer ist Zadikiel, und was hat es mit ihm auf sich?  
  
Su: Zadikiel ist ein schäbiger Waldräuber, der Leute anheuert, die für Ihn Reisende ausrauben sollen... eine widerliche Bande!  
  
Noa: Aber wer hat sie niedergestochen?  
  
Honda: Richtig... da war Jemand ziemlich unbarmherzig am Werk...  
  
Da erklingt aus dem Gebüsch eine bekannte Stimme.  
  
Yami Malik: Barmherzigkeit ist eine Schwäche der guten Seite!  
  
Honda: Eigentlich hätte ich es mir denken können...  
  
Noa: Für dich muss das ja sehr amüsant sein, ein paar Wegräuber zu beseitigen, was? Du bist wirklich abartig!  
  
Jonouchi: Ich dachte ,du wolltest nichts mit uns zu tun haben, und jetzt folgst du uns wie eine anhängliche Klette.°  
  
Atemu: Nun, es scheint als würde sich noch jemand anders im Wald aufhalten.  
  
Suzu : Es scheint kein Feind zu sein, trotzdem sollten wir auf der Hut sein.  
  
Su: Ja, das sollten wir... ich glaube nicht, das Yami Malik uns ein zweites Mal retten wird...  
  
Yami Malik: Wer sagt denn, das ich euch gerettet habe? Mir ging es nur um das Vergnügen danach, nicht mehr. Obwohl es sicher auch amüsant gewesen währe,  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
